


Bunny

by deathwolf (BambiDoe)



Category: My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday
Genre: Bottom Frank, Costume Party AU, Double Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, dirty talk and a little praise kink, frank and gerard are already an established couple, they're all wild and messy, threesomes are hard to write im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiDoe/pseuds/deathwolf
Summary: IM ALWAYS SO SELF CONCIOUS ABOUT POSTING SMUT AHHHH!!!!!!okay this was just something i was SLOWLY working on over.....months. i planned to have it done by halloween (hence the costume party) and then christmas, and then valentines day....and now it's march and i FINALLY finished. im really ~*~hoping~*~ yall like it because it's the first thing i've kind of actually had fun writing in a long time.it's shamless porn so don't expect it to be realistic lol.btw i changed the title bc i didnt like it whoops
Relationships: frank iero/gerard way/adam lazzara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALWAYS SO SELF CONCIOUS ABOUT POSTING SMUT AHHHH!!!!!!
> 
> okay this was just something i was SLOWLY working on over.....months. i planned to have it done by halloween (hence the costume party) and then christmas, and then valentines day....and now it's march and i FINALLY finished. im really ~*~hoping~*~ yall like it because it's the first thing i've kind of actually had fun writing in a long time.
> 
> it's shamless porn so don't expect it to be realistic lol.
> 
> btw i changed the title bc i didnt like it whoops

Gerard takes a small sip of the lukewarm beer he really never even wanted in the first place, as he watches a man in nothing but boxers and a bunny mascot head shoved to the ground and hit in the chest. It’s two against one. The shorter man pins him down while the other kicks him several times in the ribs. An unfair fight, really. But, it’s a house party, not a professional sporting event. There aren’t any rules set for them to follow.

People are shouting. Some are yelling at them, telling them to break it up. Others are cheering them on. Chants of “Yeah! Kick his ass!” and “Holy shit! Oh my God!” are getting so loud, it’s getting damn near impossible to hear the music playing at full volume from a shitty radio in the kitchen. From his spot on the couch, Gerard gets a clear view of everything. The couple sitting to the left of him are holding each other as if somehow, they’re going to get sucked into the fight as well. She’s sitting across his lap with her face buried in his neck and he’s got his arm around her protectively. In Gerard’s opinion, it’s a little over the top.

Thrashing violently, Bunny Head manages to wriggle free and get on top of the man, holding him down. He grabs him by his hair and slams the back of his head into the carpet a few times. The second guy tries to flee. Now that he’s not on “the winning team,” he just wants to get out. A bystander grabs him and drags him off somewhere presumably, out of the room and to a safer place until things calm down. Once the fight is over, Bunny Head is gonna hunt him down like an animal. There’s no doubt about it. He’s pissed.

“Don’t fucking run from me! I swear to God! I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you..”

Bunny Head is nearly shrieking empty threats at the man running away. Or, at least, Gerard hopes they’re empty. The cartoonish mascot head makes the fight look like something straight out of a movie. It doesn’t even seem real. The only way Gerard can tell it isn’t all an act is a smudge of blood on the tan carpet. Someone is bleeding from somewhere. Maybe they both are. It’s hard to tell.

There’s a crowd forming in the living room. Everyone is watching but, nobody steps in to help. This is the most action anyone has seen all night. It’s exciting. Fascinating. No one wants it to end as long as it’s happening to someone else. Like watching a trainwreck in slow motion. A couple of people have their cameras out, taking pictures and videos to share later. What’s the fun in witnessing a fight if you don’t have any proof you were there?

None of the bar fights Gerard has seen since he’s been in New York have been quite like this. Usually, the scuffles end quickly and there’s a group of people jumping in to pull them apart. This one feels like it’s been going on forever. It has to be personal. Frank is perched on the arm of the couch next to him, watching intently. They’ve been in fights before; both together and as individuals. It used to be sort of a sport for Frank. He’d pick fights over petty things with the biggest dudes he could find, just for the thrill. Gerard’s shoved a few guys in self defense but he never was really one to start anything. He’s a self proclaimed pacifist. If he doesn’t have to fight, he won’t. It’s been awhile since it’s happened, though. The last time Gerard remembers Frank throwing a punch was a few summers ago. They were a lot younger then, just old enough to legally buy drinks. 

Bunny Head finally manages to pull the oversized mascot head off and tosses it aside. A very, very drunk girl standing next to the living room couch takes it and playfully puts it on. Her friend laughs at the way it clashes with her zombie bride costume and takes a picture. It’s now a souvenir. If he wants it back, he’s gonna have a hard time getting it.

Taking the head off was a bad idea. His face and long hair are an easy target now. Someone throws their drink at the two wrestling on the floor, dousing them with cheap beer. As a last resort, Bunny Head chomps down hard on the man’s shoulder, sinking his teeth down deep enough to leave visible teeth marks.

“You just fuckin’ bit me!” The man yelps. 

He hits Bunny Head in the ear, knocking him off balance. That’s when somebody finally steps in. Ray grabs Bunny Head by his arm, and pulls him off with ease. He doesn’t put much effort in getting away. Maybe it’s because he’s still dizzy from the hit, or maybe he’s just tired of fighting. Either way, Gerard is glad it’s over.

“Go take this shit outside, dude.” Ray snaps.

His voice doesn’t really sound angry. He sounds more baffled than anything else. This is his birthday party at his house. Gerard thinks it’s a damn shame he has to play bouncer in his own living room but, shit like this happens sometimes. 

The crowd starts to disperse. There’s nothing left to see here now. Bunny Head ties his hair into a bun with the black hair tie he’s wearing around his wrist, and prances off towards the bathroom like nothing ever happened. Ray asks the other guy if he’s okay. His nose is gushing blood like a fountain and the bite mark is an angry bright reddish-maroon color.

“Yeah. you’re gonna have to clean that up. I might have peroxide or somethin’ in one of the kitchen cabinets. I don’t know...” Ray tells the guy. 

Gerard doesn’t catch the rest of it. He looks over at Frank, who hasn’t moved from his spot, watching Bunny Head with big, huge, heart eyes. Of course he would fall in love instantly with a belligerent drunk in a skimpy costume. 

“Do you know him?” Gerard asks.

He might be a friend of Ray’s. Maybe a friend of a friend. Ray isn’t too particular about who he invites to his parties. Everyone usually gets to bring a plus one (or two, or three). If he had to guess, Gerard would say maybe less than half of the people here actually even know him on a really deep and personal level. The majority are strangers or random acquaintances. 

Frank takes Gerard’s bottle carefully from his hands and steals a few swallows. Gerard doesn’t mind. In all honesty, he was planning on giving it to him anyway. Beer always fucks with his stomach when he’s had a little too much. It wasn’t good when it was cold and it’s certainly not good now that it’s all warm.

“I’ve seen him before. ‘You remember when we went to that bar after Michelle’s birthday party last year? I think he was the guy that passed out in the girls’ bathroom.”

Gerard has met so many friends of friends that everyone is kind of a blur now. Frank might not even really remember. That was so long ago and they were all drinking that night. It could have been anyone. Rumors spread fast around here. Everyone has been the center of gossip at one point or another. Some were proven to be true, others not so much. It doesn’t matter either way. 

Bunny Head returns to the living room with a drink in his hand and a few fresh bruises on his side. A few people approach him, asking him what happened, and if he’s okay. He’s being polite enough but, it’s pretty fucking clear he’s not interested in speaking to them. His arms stay folded in front of his chest and he keeps glancing back in Gerard and Frank’s direction.

“You wanna hook up with him?” Gerard asks. “You keep looking at him like you do.”

Frank has a certain look when he’s fond of someone. Gerard has seen it a million times. His eyes light up and he has this certain little nervous smile that only happens when he’s crushing real hard.

“I don’t know. Like, I’m not really picky or anything when it comes to stuff like that. I’ll take what I can get.”

Gerard knows Frank is trying to play it off like he isn’t really as interested as he is. He’s the kind of person that thrives off of affection. Needy. So fucking needy.

Bunny Head catches Frank looking and smiles at him. Either he’s interested, or he’s just being nice because he accidentally made eye contact. Gerard can’t really tell.

“Oh! Hey! You’re Frank Iero, right? You’re Ray’s buddy?” Bunny Head asks as he approaches.

He’s definitely interested. Gerard looks over at Frank who is trying to hide a big smile. It doesn’t work. He looks ridiculous biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah! I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before. What’s your name?” Frank asks.

“I’m Adam.”

The name doesn’t ring a bell. It must not be the same person Frank was thinking of because he looks confused.

“I don’t know. We probably met and I got too fucked up to remember. I’m surprised you still recognized me with all this makeup on.”

Letting Gerard choose his costume this year was a bad move on Frank’s part. He literally could not have picked a less sexy costume if he tried. Gerard spent a hell of a long time doing his makeup for him. It looks good. The artistry is there. It’s just...not very attractive. On the other hand, he picked a generic devil costume for Gerard. A sparkly devil horn headband and a red feather boa. He looks cute but it wasn’t a very bold choice.

At least he’s not trying to flirt with a face full of clown makeup on.

“That’s a pretty fucked up costume. I thought about doin’ something creepy but, then I thought ‘nah!’ I’m gonna be a slutty bunny. I think me being shirtless is the scariest thing I can think of.”

Frank laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. Little crow's feet show when he smiles and Gerard thinks it’s the most endearing thing. Self-deprecating humor is right up his alley. 

His hand is resting on Gerard’s thigh.

“Hey, I think you pulled it off. You look good.” He gestures towards Gerard. “He did my makeup for me. It was all his idea.”

Adam combs through his hair with his fingers. He’s trying to be flirty and charming but it backfires a little when his hand gets caught in a tangle for a second. This is the same guy, that just moments earlier, was hysterically screaming death threats at someone.

“Hey, if the shit I’ve heard about you is true, I’d fuck you face-to-face with the clown makeup on.”

Gerard knows Frank’s face is turning bright red under all of the makeup. He doesn’t even have to see it. He can just tell.

“What did you hear?” He asks, nervously.

Gerard wants to know, too. If he had to guess, he’d say it had something to do with Frank’s reputation. People find reasons to gossip and, Frank being seen leaving parties with a different guy almost every other night gives them something to talk about. The truth is, Frank doesn’t even hook up with most of the people he takes home. He just doesn’t like to sleep alone and he doesn’t like commitment.

Adam is grinning from ear to ear. He looks down at the floor, clearly a little bashful.

“Okay this is really dumb and, obviously, I just heard it secondhand but, I heard from a few people that you’re kinda packin’ heat.”

Gerard raises his eyebrows and Frank starts laughing. Neither one of them saw that one coming.

“What!?” He asks in disbelief, “Who the fuck told you that? Why would somebody say that about me?”

Adam shrugs like he has no idea. He’s not gonna cite his sources. Snitches get stitches.

“I don’t know! I just heard you had a twelve inch dick. I mean like, I figured it probably wasn’t actually a foot long but, There could be some truth to it.”

Frank wipes the tears away from his eyes, trying to regain his composure. Gerard can’t help but giggle. It’s just so fucking bizarre that someone is out there spreading rumors like that. There’s literally no way telling people that Frank has a massive dick would benefit anyone but, apparently multiple people still did it anyway.

“Did they really say twelve inches? Holy shit. No. It’s just like, a normal sized dick. I promise. Gerard can vouch for me.”

Gerard shakes his head.

“Don’t get me involved in this! I’m staying out of it.” He says playfully.

Suddenly, Adam’s eyes widen and he looks distraught. Frank’s hand is still on Gerard’s thigh.

“Are you guys together?” He asks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Like, I didn’t mean to just like blow you off like that...” 

The more he tries to apologize, the more he stumbles over his words. Frank lets out a nervous laugh, not knowing what else to say. 

“It’s cool. Don’t worry about it.” Gerard explains, stopping Adam mid-sentence. “We kinda gotta weird thing going on.”

Frank prefers the term “fuck buddies” because it gets the point across better. There’s no confusion when you tell it like it is.

Adam visibly relaxes. 

“Oh. Okay. I swear I wouldn’t have hit on him if I knew. Sorry. I’m like, really, really drunk.”

He’s still being overly apologetic but, Gerard doesn’t try to stop him this time. If he does, he’ll only start apologizing for apologizing too much and it’ll never end. The couple next to Gerard get up from the couch and he scoots over, claiming as much space as he can before someone else gets there. Frank moves from the arm of the couch, to the spot next to him.

“You’re fine, man.” Frank says, patting the spot on the couch next to him. “C’mere and sit down.”

Adam squeezes in between Frank and the arm of the couch. The whole place reeks of weed and the smell is making Gerard a little bit headachey. He tries to ignore it for Frank’s sake. Frank wants to be here. He loves parties. 

“Gerard! I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to say hi earlier. ‘You having fun?”

Ray is back from the other room. He’s wearing a plain t shirt as opposed to his nerd costume from earlier and Gerard’s best guess is that he ended up getting blood on himself from helping the other guy clean up.

“Yeah! I missed seeing some of these people. Can’t believe Dan is gettin’ married next month.” Gerard lies.

The party has been okay. It’s not the most fun he’s ever had in his life, but Ray doesn’t need to know that. He put a lot into planning it. Gerard just isn’t as much of a party animal as he used to be. He’s only really a social butterfly after a few drinks. 

Adam is already kind-of-halfway sitting in Frank’s lap, even though there’s still more than enough room on the couch. It looks a little funny with Frank being a few inches shorter.

Gerard’s first thought is: “God, that didn’t take long at all.”  
His second thought is: “Is Frank gonna take this dude home?”

“What the fuck happened?” Ray asks.

Adam flashes a smug grin like he’s so damn proud of himself. 

“One of those fuckers called me somethin’ I’ve heard way too many damn times before and I got sick of it. That’s all. I got up in his face and it blew up from there. He tried to run, I went after him, we ended up in the living room, Ya’ll saw the rest.”

“You took on two dudes at the same time, and won, with that big bunny head on. You’re gonna be like, a legend around here for the next few weeks.” Frank says.

Typical Drunk Frank. Adam could say the sky was blue in the afternoon and he would act like he had told him all of the secrets of the universe. He falls in love so hard and so easily. It’s frustrating sometimes but, Gerard can’t really fault him for it, though. Frank sees the best in everybody. Everyone is beautiful and pure in his mind. 

"Yeah. I ain't worried about it anymore. Fuck ‘em.” Adam turns to Ray. "Sorry for fuckin' up your party. I really need to work on my drinkin' a little bit. I've quit doin' everything else but booze just really gets me y'know?"

Ray laughs.

"Nah. It's cool. Whatever. People will be talking about this for a while. Maybe that'll bring more people to the next one."

Ray's priorities are in order.

He just wants to have bigger parties.  
More parties means more fun.

“Hey, I wouldn't have invited them in if I knew they were that shitty." Ray says. "Like, I only kinda know one of the guys because he runs in one of Mark's girlfriend's circles. I've never had a real conversation with either of ‘em. If anyone else gives you any shit, I'll kick 'em out."

Gerard has only known Ray for a few months but he knows for sure that he’s true to his word. Ray is the kinda person nobody wants to fuck with. Loyal to a few friends and an absolute terror to anyone who crosses them.

Adam smiles and facetiously bats his eyelashes.

“Thank you, Pretty Boy! I owe you a drink for pulling me off by the way. Remind me next time we hang.”

Ray shrugs.

“Yeah. It’s not a problem. Just don’t ever pull that shit at my house again. You bleed all over my carpet, you’re cleaning it up next time.”

Adam is leaning all over Frank now. Frank whispers something in his ear and he flashes the same shy smile Gerard had seen earlier.

“Gross! Go flirt somewhere else!” Gerard laughs. 

For some reason, Ray finds this hysterical and he starts laughing so hard that he can’t catch his breath. Adam takes a “throw pillow” (actually just a small, worn out pillow that doesn’t even go with the couch because Ray has no idea how to decorate) and tosses it at him. 

“It’s not even that funny, Ray! Shut the fuck up. You’re drunk!” 

They’re all smashed and giggling. Except Ray, who’s really only a little bit buzzed. Someone changes the music playing over the speakers and a few people sing along way off-key. A few guests have left by now. Most of them being the ones who have to wake up early for a morning shift. 

“Is it okay if me and Adam go in the other room and talk for a little bit?” Frank asks.

Talk = make out. Obviously. 

He’s not really asking for permission, Gerard knows this. He’s really just asking if Gerard is comfortable with being left alone at a party with a bunch of people he doesn’t really know very well. Ray is cool, but they’re not close enough to carry on a full conversation without it drying up and getting awkward.

Gerard takes the opportunity to hint that he’s ready to leave.

“Adam! Why don’t you come back to our place? I’m probably just gonna crash on the couch so you guys can just hang out or whatever.”

Hang out = make out. Duh.

Adam looks a little nervous.

“I don’t wanna intrude. Like, I don’t wanna make you feel like the third wheel at your own house...” 

Gerard smiles. He won’t feel like a third wheel at all. Knowing Frank is getting raw dogged in the other room is hot.

“You don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable, I just thought it’d be quieter there.”

He finds it funny that he’s being Frank’s fucking wingman. There’s a part of him that feels like, technically, he should be jealous. He never is, though. The thought of Frank fucking other people has always been a huge turn-on for him.

The biggest bruise on Adam’s side looks awful already. It’s gonna take a while for it to heal. He doesn’t seem to be in any pain, though. If he is, he’s doing a good job hiding it. Once the booze wears off, he’ll start to feel it.

“I’m telling you right now, if we get home, and you just wanna sleep, that’s totally cool. You’re more than welcome to.” Frank says.

He doesn’t want Adam to feel like they’re pressuring him into anything. Yeah, he wants to fuck his brains out tonight but, he’s totally fine with just hanging out with no physical contact. 

“Okay. That’s cool. I just didn’t wanna like, like...step out of line or anything.”

Gerard and Frank both reassure Adam that he’s fine and he’s more than welcome to stay. Their home is only a few blocks away. It’s not a very far walk. Before they leave, Ray offers them a few extra beers and an unopened bag of chips to take with them. It’s an enticing offer, but they’ve got more than enough beer and snacks at home. Someone else can have it.

The cool air outside feels good on Gerard’s face. He didn’t realize how hot and stuffy it was in Ray’s house until he stepped out.

“Didja have a good time?” Frank asks.

“Yeah. Yeah. I had a good time. I think I’m just gettin’ too fuckin’ old for this shit. We’re gonna have to start hosting bingo nights or something.”

Frank grins. 

“God, you would love that. Wouldn’t you?”

Behind him, Adam trips and falls, scraping his knees and hands. Gerard and Frank both know the probably shouldn’t laugh but, it’s hard not to. 

“Ya good back there?” Gerard asks.

It takes Adam a few tries to get back onto his feet. The heels of his hands are bright red and his knees are already starting to bleed. He gets up, as if nothing ever happened, letting blood run down his legs.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just tripped over a goddamn leaf.”

Frank snorts, trying to hold back a giggle. There’s no way it was a leaf but Adam insists it was, and not his own drunken lack of coordination.

“Do you need some help? You’re kinda off balance.” Gerard asks, a little put off by Frank’s lack of concern. If he was hit in the ear earlier, it could mean he’s got some kind of damage to his eardrum. That’s not good. 

“Nah. I can walk.”

He takes a few more steps and then sits down on the curb. They’re so close, only a few minutes away. All they have to do is turn on the next street and they’re right there.

“What are you doing?” Frank asks.

“I’m tired and I don’t feel like walking anymore. I need a break.” Adam whines. He tries to wipe the blood off of one of his legs with his hand, smearing it even more. “My knees hurt.”

At this rate, the sun will be up before they get home. All Gerard wants is to sleep. He bends down and scoops Adam up in his arms. He’ll just have to carry him, bridal-style, the rest of the way. 

“I got him.” Gerard says. 

This was a bad idea. A really fucking bad idea. He’s not a very heavy guy, but Gerard’s not exactly the strongest motherfucker alive and he’s not exactly sober himself. Adam goes limp as soon as Gerard gets him up off of the ground and it’s like carrying a one-hundred-and-twenty-plus pound sack of potatoes.

Almost there.

“Fuck. You’re gonna drop me, man. Don’t fuckin--”

Gerard loses his grip and drops him in the grass in somebody’s yard. The homeowners have the whole thing decked out in orange lights and wooden Halloween props. It’s cute. 

Adam laughs hysterically as Gerard tries to pick him back up off the ground again.

“I got it! I can walk from here. I’m not that drunk. I just wanted to be carried.”

“You guys are a mess.” Frank teases. 

Of course, he makes no effort to help.

It feels like it takes an eternity to get home. Gerard plops himself down on the living room couch and takes off his shoes. 

“You guys have a nice place.” Adam says. 

When they moved in together, the house was a shit hole. It took quite a bit of work to get it as nice looking as it is now. Most of the furniture was given to them by Gerard’s parents. It’s all a little outdated but it goes together and it’s not as tacky as it would be if he picked it out himself. There’s a grand piano up against the wall that takes up a big chunk of space and makes the living room a bit crowded. Neither man plays it ever. It looks cool, though.

“Thanks!” Gerard replies. He’s pretty damn proud of it. Never in a million years did he think he would be able to move out of his parents’ basement and into his own home with his best friend. “We just moved in like, six months ago. Pretty sure the people that owned it before us didn’t give a shit...”

He trails off, watching Frank watching Adam. Frank does The Lip Biting Thing That He Does. Nobody is really interested in the house, honestly. It’s just small talk.

“Does your tattoo say ‘dirty’?” Frank asks Adam, changing the subject. 

Adam looks down at the tattoo on his ribs. It’s been there for so long, he almost forgot he had it.

“Oh! Yeah! I got it a while back. I think it was right before I got the one right here on my arm.”

Gerard feels a little left out. A big fear of needles equals zero tattoos. Frank is showing off the scorpion on the side of his neck. 

“I told the artist to put this motherfucker up as high as it could go. That was the day I decided I was never gonna work a damn desk job ever.”

Adam looks mesmerized. Gerard can’t tell if he’s marvelling at Frank’s tattoo or just Frank himself.

“...Is it true that you got a tattoo on your dick?” Adam asks. “Like, there’s rumors going around about it.”

The way he casually blurts it out like he’s asking about the weather makes Gerard laugh. Frank flashes a cheeky smile. The flirting is on full force now. They’re not even trying to be subtle about it.

“Do you really wanna know?” Frank asks. “Maybe you’ll get to see it sometime. I’m gonna take this fuckin’ makeup off and go to bed.” He heads towards the bathroom to wash his face. Even though Adam did say he was totally down to fuck him with it on, it’s not really all that sexy.

Gerard knows exactly where this is going and he’s all for it. In a way, it kind of makes him feel like he’s the most depraved person on the planet. His Catholic upbringing reminds him that this is a sin.

Something, something. Don’t give in to the lust of the flesh or something like that.

That’s fine, though. Hell will be worth it. He’s got his little devil horns on already anyway.

Gerard heads to the bedroom, knowing Frank will be there to join them in a minute. Adam follows closely behind.

The lights are off in the bedroom, making it almost impossible to see. Gerard turns on a lamp on the nightstand. It gives off just enough light to where they can see each other but not enough to where it feels like they’re all under a spotlight. He strips down to his underwear, thanking every deity he can think of that he actually put some on tonight. It’d be weird to just whips out his dick right now. Even though, really, Adam wouldn’t actually mind.

“Sorry I don’t have any cool tattoos to look at.” He says, jokingly. 

Adam sits cross-legged on the unmade bed. The blood smeared on his knees from the fall is dried now and there’s a light bruise near his hip that Gerard hadn't noticed before. It looks like it’s been there a lot longer than the ones from tonight.

“Hey, it’s cool, man. You got pretty eyes and a nice ass. I think that makes up for it.”

Gerard wasn’t actually looking for a compliment but he’ll take what he can get.

“You got pretty fuckin’ nice eyes yourself.” He says.

Adam smiles and blushes.

“Thanks! Brown eyes don’t usually get a lot of love. I’d rather have green.”

Gerard lets his gaze linger a little too long on Adam’s body. He’s handsome. It’s no mystery why Frank wanted to bring him home.

Frank returns sans clown makeup and shirt. 

“If we’re sharing this bed. I’m sleeping in the middle.” He says.

Gerard is totally fine with that. As long as he’s near Frank he’s fine with whatever. 

Adam wraps an arm around Frank’s waist and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck. They look cute cuddled together like that. Gerard eyes Adam’s strong arms and imagines what it would feel like to be pinned down by him. Probably pretty fucking good. In the dim light, he can see Frank squirm a bit, grinding his ass into Adam’s crotch. Adam whines quietly and thrusts his hips, trying to get himself off with just friction alone. 

Gerard can almost feel the blood rush from his head down to his pounding heart. He reaches between his legs and rubs himself through the fabric of his briefs.

“You guys don’t have to be subtle.” He says, trying to play it off like he’s not as horny as he actually is. “I see you guys dry humping each other like fuckin’ animals.”

Frank reaches over and caresses the side of Gerard’s face. His short nails lightly scratch his cheek and it kind of tickles. Gerard freezes and holds his breath for a split second. Even the lightest touch feels like it’s going to drive him crazy.

“You’re a dirty fucker, baby.” He gives him a deep and sloppy kiss on the mouth before he adds, “You wanna see me get fucked, huh?”

He’s not wrong. Fucking Frank is great. Watching someone else fuck him is almost better somehow. It’s like his own personal porno with the prettiest pornstar. 

Adam laughs and runs his tongue up the side of Frank’s neck, licking him like a dog, and playing up Gerard’s “animal” comment.

“Y’know, you don’t have to sit this one out. I’d fuck both of you if you’re cool with it.” Adam says. 

It’s so sweet of him to offer, Gerard thinks. Of course, he’ll probably take him up on it. He wraps his fingers around his dick, stroking himself absentmindedly as he watches the other two make out and grind on each other. The room is quiet enough for him to hear their quickened breaths and soft whimpers.

They can hear his, too. 

“Oh my God, you’re so fuckin’ hard, dude.” Frank groans. There’s something funny about the contrast between his breathy, mid-sex voice and his use of the word “dude.” 

In the dim light, Gerard can see Frank climb on top of Adam, pressing little kisses down his chest and tummy. 

“Your body’s so fuckin’ hot. I’m fuckin” like, obsessed with it.” Frank’s words all run together and Gerard loves seeing him like this. So desperate and eager and almost out of his goddamn mind with carnality. Adam slides his hands down the back of Frank’s shorts, grabbing his ass.  
For a moment, Gerard feels a tiny bit...jealous? Not really jealous. He’s not upset by any means. More like, left out. As much as he loves to watch, he wants to be touched, too.

“Thank you.” Adam whispers.

Gerard can’t tell for sure if he’s thanking him for the compliment or for the kisses and bites on the side of his throat. He’ll wake up with hickeys tomorrow for sure. 

Frank sits up and slides off his underwear, tossing them on the floor beside the bed. His naked body is in full view and, despite how many times Gerard has seen it, he can’t help but stare. Frank’s so fucking beautiful. 

With his heart pounding in his chest, Gerard reaches over and sort of brushes his hand over Frank’s side, trying to get his attention. 

“You want somethin’ now?” Frank teases. Before Gerard can answer, he adds: “You gotta beg for it.”

Being with Gerard for so long, he knows exactly what buttons to push.

“Please?”

Next to Frank, Adam playfully scoffs.

“Come on, man. That doesn’t sound very convincing.” 

They’re both egging him on, trying to see how much he’ll beg. Gerard knows it. He knows exactly what they’re going for. And he’s a sucker for it.

“Okay. Fuck. Frank, I want to fuck your fuckin’ face. Please let me fuck your pretty face. How’s that?”

It’s hard for him to pretend like he doesn’t want it as much as he does. Frank isn’t fooled, though. He leans over and whispers something in Adam’s ear.

“Hellyeah...” Adam mumbles quietly.

He sits up next to Frank at the foot of the bed.

Gerard watches them, letting his hands run idly down his stomach and stopping between his legs. His mind is almost completely blank. The only thoughts running through his mind are:

“Oh God, they’re so hot.”

And

“I wanna cum so fuckin’ bad right now.”

And that’s it. 

He begs again.

“Please?”

That’s the most coherent thing his brain can come up with right now. He strokes his dick lightly, teasing himself enough to stay hard but not enough to actually get himself off. 

Frank leans down and runs his tongue up and down the side Gerard’s shaft. Adam does the same. Two mouths feel way better than he could have imagined. 

He thrusts his hips up off the bed involuntarily as the other boys try their best to make out with his dick between their mouths. Does it work perfectly? No. Does he still find their efforts extremely sexy? Yes.

“You guys are gonna make me cum.” Gerard whines.

His whole body is trembling from a mix of excitement and adrenaline, but he doesn’t want to finish yet.

Adam and Frank both stop and back off, giving him a chance to “cool down” before he hits a point of no return. 

Now, Gerard kind of wishes he hadn’t said anything. Still between Gerard’s parted legs, Frank positions himself on his elbows and knees with his ass in the air. Adam moves... somewhere? Gerard keeps his eyes on the ceiling, focusing on not cumming right this very second.

“I love you, you dumb slut.” Frank says, before he plants a gentle kiss on the inside of Gerard’s thigh.

Hearing Frank call him a “dumb slut” makes his heart skip a beat. 

“Love you...” He replies. 

Suddenly, Frank gasps and moans. The ceiling isn’t Gerard’s focus anymore. Instead, he fixes his gaze on Adam behind Frank, slipping a finger (or maybe two. It’s hard to tell.) in his ass.

And then he looks back at Frank. The exact details of his face are hard to make out in the dark but he can tell his eyes are shut and his lips are parted slightly.

Gerard reaches up and caresses his face and his hair, partly because he knows he loves it and partly because he wants Frank’s attention again.

“Mmm...fuck...” Frank groans. “Fuck. I want your dick so bad.”

Since his first attempt at getting his attention wasn’t successful, Gerard scratches lightly at Frank’s upper body. Dragging his short nails down the sides of his ribs and over his nipples.

That worked. Frank turns his attention back to Gerard, planting kisses on his hips and the trail of hair under his navel. 

“God, you’re a tease.” Gerard moans. He tangles his fingers in Frank’s hair and pulls gently. 

Frank starts to reply, but he’s quickly distracted by Adam smacking him on the ass.

“Ow!” He yelps. It didn’t really hurt, it just caught him by surprise.

“Do you want it?” Adam asks.

Frank says yes. Gerard’s heart feels like it’s in a vice grip. Their attention isn’t on him right now and that’s okay. He can wait. He just wants to see Frank get off.

Adam lines his hips up against Frank’s ass and enters him slowly, at first, giving him a chance to get used to the full feeling.

The noises Frank makes sound like something out of a shitty, low-budget porno. Exaggerated and loud. He’s already being so fucking noisy and he hasn’t even really been fucked yet. 

“I don’t think I can take the whole thing. Like, I want to so bad but...” Frank whines.

Turning the flattery up to eleven is his favorite way of talking dirty. Adam seems to be into the praise, judging by his soft moans. He’s quiet compared to Frank which Gerard didn’t really expect. At the party, he was seemingly rowdy and almost unhinged.

“I bet your dick feels so fuckin’ good.” Gerard says. “Frank’s a lucky slut.”

“Yeah? Why don’t you ask him how it feels?” Adam replies. He pulls out almost completely and then thrusts his hips slowly forward. Frank can only take him about two-thirds of the way. 

Gerard fingers himself roughly, pretending that he’s the one getting fucked. 

“You like it, Frank?” He asks. 

Frank gasps as Adam slams his hips into him. That’s the only answer Gerard needs.

“Mhhmm. Yeah.”

There’s a sense of urgency in his voice. It quivers a bit as he speaks.

Gerard crooks his fingers and pulls them in and out, wishing so badly that they were someone else’s dick. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming and that’s fine. He really wants to get off. 

Frank is a mess. His eyes roll back and his mouth hangs open. The noises he’s making are indecent and loud enough to wake the dead (or at least the closest neighbors).

“You’re so hot like that, Baby.” Gerard says.

All Frank can do is moan in response. He wraps his lips around Gerard’s dick and tries his best to suck him off. It’s difficult to get a good rhythm going while he’s being fucked but he tries his best. It’s good enough. Gerard’s thoughts completely grind to a halt and he cums in Frank’s mouth without much warning. 

The next few minutes are a blur. It takes Gerard a while to come down from his orgasm. Someone’s cum is on the inside of his leg. Whatever. It’s kinda gross but kinda sexy.

Somehow he’s ended up in the middle. Adam cuddles up next to him and Gerard sort of feels bad. After all of the flirting they did, he didn’t even kiss him. It’s not that he didn’t want to, things just didn’t work out that way.

“You’re a filthy fuckin’ angel.” He tells him. “I’ll give you my number if you wanna come over again.”

Adam kisses Gerard on the cheek. His feelings don’t seem hurt at all. That’s a relief.

“Yeah? I’d like that. Is it cool with Frank?”

Frank giggles and drapes an arm over Gerard’s waist. This whole thing was his idea in the first place. He doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall for taking the time to read!!
> 
> kudos and comments are the best :3


End file.
